Romance In Chaos
by Diamond-Crest
Summary: Have you ever feel the pain to have such a forbidden love? Can you survive the love that not allowed to have? Twin!Fuuko&Tokiya. Oneshot.


**Romance in Chaos.**

"Shut your mouth!!! It was your fault!"

"What! You're the one who start!"

"I don't want to hear anything more from your smart ass mouth, liar!!"

"Whatever! I don't care, bitch!"

Two little kids stood behind the door. Shivering as their parents screamed against each other. Today is the umpteenth time their parents having a fight since six months a go. The younger one starts to cry without sound as the older one tries to soothe his little sister. They embrace each other. Afraid.

"Fuuko! Tokiya! Come here!" Their mother called out the little twins. The five years old children come to the living room, where their parents sat at the sofa. They took a seat across them groggily.

"Kids, listen to us. We have decided to divorce." Their father speaks.

"Yeah, and tomorrow we'll not going to live at the same house anymore." Their mother continued. The twins just silence. They're unable to speak. The younger purple haired girl somehow started to cry. But the elder silver haired boy just stared at his parents with blaming glaze. Ignoring the children's reaction, their father continues his words.

"By tomorrow, I'll get my feet off from this place, Tokiya! You'll come with me!" His tone made the twins face instantly paled.

"And Fuuko, you'll stay here with me!" Their mother spoke too.

"No! Is that means that you'll separate me and Fuuko?!!" The boy can't hold his emotion any longer. "We are not things! I don't want to be separated to my sister! She's the only one I have at this whole world!!" Tokiya shouted at his parents. But it was ended up with his father's slap on his face.

"Shut up! Tomorrow we'll get out of here, Tokiya, you have no rights to say anything to me. Don't be silly, why would you think I'll hear a five years old kid's advice?" His father's voice rose. Tokiya can't speak nor do anything except glares at him angrily.

"And Fuuko, you will using my last name as your family name. It means, tomorrow your name is Fuuko Kirisawa." Their mother rubs Fuuko's hair and smiled weakly.

The twins can't do anything except crying.

* * *

12 years later,

Mikagami Tokiya walks alone at the park. He's taking a look at the sandbox and the other play-stuff. He closed his eyes. Feel the sense of the air. Letting the winds play with his silvery hair that he never cut since 12 years a go.

'_Finally I'm back. Back to Tokyo. Back to here.' _

He took a seat at the chairs. Breathing deeply into the fresh evening air, he rests his chin at his hand.

'_This place is full of memories._'

He recalled the memories when he playing hide and seek at the park. Laughing. Happy. Without any burden of life. Tease each other. Free. With his friends.

And his purple haired sister.

It's been so long since Tokiya and his father moved overseas. And now is the time for them to move back to Japan because his father's job ordered them to. They had just arrived yesterday. Tokiya had free time because his father now busy to find place to live and another immigration business. So he decided to wander around his old neighborhood.

Tokiya walk silently. He missed her. His second soul. For twelve years he had been waiting for the time that he will meet his twin again.

Tokiya pushes the doorbell at in front of a house, which he recognized as his old house but the person who pops out from the house is a strange person anyway.

"Uhm, excuse me, is this Kirisawa's home?" he asked in doubt. The house owner shakes his head. "No, maybe they have been moved. I've been here for five years."

"Oh, sorry!" Then he left. Drown in disappoint.

Then he walks alone all over again. He follows the way as his instinct tell him he can still go on forward to find another piece from his past.

Suddenly he had bumped into somebody.

"Aww!!! Where is your eye?!" A girl's voice comes out in angry. Tokiya helps her to stand on her feet and he's trying to apologize.

"Ups, sorry . . . I just . . ." His words died at his lips as he looked at the girl's face.

So similar with his own face. But the color of her hair and eyes were different to him. That purple hair. That light purple eyes. That face look. That familiar voice.

"Are you . . ." he opens his mouth to speak, but the girl beats him.

"Tokiya?! Are you Tokiya?!!" She jumps crazily and flung herself into Tokiya's arms. "I miss you!!" She laughs loudly. Tokiya let out a wide smile and he pulls the girl into a warm, tight embrace.

They hugged each other cheerfully.

"I miss you too, imouto…" Tokiya felt his heart gets warmed. They are laugh happily together. What a chance!! Or maybe it was a direct telepathy?

"Tokiya, let's go home! Mom would be happy if she met you! It's been so long! You owe me long story!! Is dad with you?"

"Uhm, well no, he's still busy to find new residence for us."

"Good then! Stay with us tonight. Come on! Let's go home!!" Fuuko pulled his arm cheerfully and lead him to home.

* * *

At Kirisawa's home,

"Mooomm!!! Guess who that I brought home!" Fuuko yelled as she rushed to the kitchen. comes out from the kitchen and gasping in happiness when she saw Tokiya at the guestroom.

"Tokiya!! My son! Oh my, I missed you so much dear, where've you been? Err . . . your father is not with you, right?!" She hugs him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I miss you too, mom. Heheh . . . don't worry, I'm here all by myself" Tokiya smiled at his mother. Fuuko giggles and she hugs them together.

"Ah, Tokiya, you can use the guestroom if you want to stay."

"Okay mom, emh, can I stay here? I want to be with you and Fuuko. Besides, dad wasn't too protects me since I'm not a little kid anymore after all. He'll be alright if I'm not staying with him as long as I tell him where I was." Tokiya asks his mother after bath.

"But if your father knows that you're at my home, I'm afraid he will be mad at you, Tokiya. Are you fine with this?" His mom's still worrying about him. Tokiya smiled.

"Don't worry. If he mad at me, he can do nothing. Since I was 14, he wasn't able even to touch me because of my skill at martial arts is perfect." He rubs his wet long hair with the towel. "Oh yeah, may I borrow your hair-dryer?"

* * *

At Fuuko's room, 21.00 pm

Tokiya knocked the door and asked if he could enter. But without waiting for the answer, he rushed in to her room.

"Fuuko? You haven't slept yet?" She was there; sat on her bed, listen to the radio.

"No, hey! Come here!" Fuuko turned off the radio and tapped the place next to her at her bed. Tokiya sat down next to her.

"Tokiya! Now tell me about your journey!" she grinned and drew her knees into her chest. Tokiya stared at his missing sister lovingly. And then he rubs her purple hair gently and smiled at her.

"Hmmm, you've been grown up to be such a beautiful lady, Fuuko." He whispered at her as he looked at the blushed face of Fuuko.

"Tooookiiiiiyaaaa . . . stop teasing me . . ." Tokiya laughs heartily.

"Honestly! You're so beautiful it seems that we're not twins after all. Well, we were different from head to toe! I have silvery hair, and you have the purple hair. Your eyes are light purple, and I have the blue ones. Especially our being form. We're totally different, I will be so proud if I have a chance to walk with you. Having a beautiful girl to walks right on my side will make every man glare in envy!"

"Tokiya!!! Stop teasing me like that!!!" Fuuko kicked a pillow and it flying across the bed. Tokiya caught it and he laughed even louder. How long he had missed this time!

And they are having a talk until the clock showed them the number of two.

* * *

"Oh my! What are you two doing last night?! Wake up! It's been 7.30 already!!" yelled Mrs Kirisawa from the downstairs, but there's no answer so she decided to look up her kids. And at Fuuko's room, she found out that the twins had slept together.

Fuuko sleep at one of Tokiya's arm as her pillow, while Tokiya circled his other arm into Fuuko's waist loosely. They're so close that Tokiya's lips rested at Fuuko's temple.

Suddenly Mrs Kirisawa felt a tiny stab of guilt as she looked at Tokiya's face. He looks very peaceful at his sleep. Her missing son. And then she smiled.

"Wake up. The breakfast already prepared." She whispered at Tokiya and Fuuko's ear as she dragged their feet gently.

Slowly, the twins opened their eyes. Yawning, and then fell back to sleep.

"WAKE UP YOU TWO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

It's been two months,

He had stayed at Kirisawa's home for two months. With his family. With his mother, sister, but without his father. But it's not matter as long as there is Fuuko at his side. Yes, his father was very mad at him at first. But it didn't stop him. He decided to study at the same school as Fuuko. But they pretend that they are twins. After all, nobody would believe at them since they are very different each other.

Tokiya lie down on his bed.

'What am I thinking about at these two months?' he bumped his face to pillow. 'Am I going crazy or what?' He sighed. Guilty and confuse fill his heart. 'What's with my brain? Am I going to lose it? If not, what kind of feeling is this?' then he whispered,

"Fuuko . . ."

Fuuko sat on the rooftop, gazing at the moon in silent contemplation. Her thoughts were focused on her brother. Tokiya had been acting strangely lately. He's been quiet, more so than usual, and withdrawn. Brow creasing in a frown, she mused over what could be disturbing her twin

As if her thoughts had summoned him, a warm hand came to rest on her shoulder, followed by a quiet greeting. "Hey."

Fuuko smiled as her brother sank down beside her. "Hey yourself," she replied.

"What are you doing up here?" Tokiya asked.

"Thinking." Fuuko turned her head and growled at her brother, "No teasing or I'll kick you off the roof!"

Holding up his hands in a placating gesture, Tokiya smiled. "I wouldn't dream it."

Fuuko grinned at him. "Sure you wouldn't." She muttered.

They sat together in companionable silence for a few more minutes before Tokiya rose to his feet. Staring into the distance, he rested a hand on his sister's head, gently stroking the purple strands.

"The storm's moving in fast . . . you should come inside soon." That said, he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Fuuko's head, then left.

Turning around to regard her brother's retreating back, Fuuko's brow creased into a small frown. Now that was strange. When Tokiya had kissed her, she'd gotten a strange twinge of…something from her brother. Making a mental note to ask Tokiya about it tomorrow, she returned to her moon gazing.

* * *

A light breeze swept over her, carrying with it the smell of rain. Deciding to take her brother's advice, she stood up and went inside.

A particularly loud crash of thunder jarred Fuuko from a sound sleep. Looking around sleepily, she tried to figure out what had woken her. She let out an undignified squeak and jumped nervously when another crash of thunder echoed through the room. "Guess that was answers of the question," she muttered, getting out of bed and stumbling to the door.

Yawning hugely, she poked her mussed head out the door and peered out into the darkened hall. After a moment she stepped out all the way and headed for Tokiya's room.

"Who 's it?" Tokiya woke with a start when he heard his door creak open. Still halfway to the dreamland.

"Fuuko," Come the quiet reply.

Once, when they were children, Fuuko had wandered off and gotten lost. She was forced to spend the night outside while a wild storm raged. They'd found her the next day soaked to the bone, and Fuuko had come down with a terrible fever, nearly dying of it.

Ever since she'd been terrified of storms. It became a ritual between them that, whenever there was a storm, Fuuko would sneak into her brother's room and crawl into the bed with him. She did it right now, though whether from a continued fear of storms, or just habit, Tokiya wasn't sure. But he wondered who was accompanied her for this 12 years? She must be spent her night by opened her eyes all night long in scared!

"Mmm." He lay back down and lifted the blankets, already falling back to sleep. A moment later his sister slipped into bed with him and Fuuko transferred her head from the pillow to Tokiya's shoulder, wrapping her arm loosely around his waist.

"G'nite Tokiya." she murmured, before sleep claimed her once more.

Tokiya woke slowly, between waking and sleeping, without quite being either. Half remembered dream fragments flickered and vanished, leaving only a vague impression of contentment and confusion in their wake.

She lay still, listening to the steady beat of Tokiya's heart beneath her ear, feeling the rise and fall of his naked chest as he breathed. He frowned slightly; unable to remember the dream but feeling it was important somehow. Fuuko.... the dream had had something to do with his sister, but, try as he might, he couldn't seem to remember what.

He felt Fuuko shift slightly. "Wha'?" she asked in a sleep slurred voice.

Tokiya started to get up, causing Fuuko to let out a protesting mumble and tighten her grip on her brother's waist. Chuckling, he settled back down and cast a 'look' at Fuuko, who had shifted so that he could see his sister and still use his chest as a pillow. "What? Am I your own personal pillow now?"

Fuuko smiled impishly and nodded. "Mm-hm. We're at the same bed, this is my house and that makes you fair game."

Tokiya stretched luxuriously and yawned. "Well, as much I'd love to stay here and be your pillow, I really have to go to the bathroom."

"Huh?" With a sheepish grin Fuuko pushed herself into a sitting position. "Sorry."

"You apologize too much." Tokiya muttered, crawling to the foot of the bed.

Fuuko looked up, about to apologize for apologizing too much, but falling silent at the sight before her. Tokiya sat at the foot of the bed, pulling his shirt on, looking sleepy and disheveled. His hair stuck out at odd angles and his deep blue eyes were at half-mast. Fuuko felt herself smile.

'He's so cute when he's all rumpled and tired.'

* * *

Tokiya sat on the branch of a tree tucked away in a hidden corner of the park. He twirled his harmonica at his finger absently, staring ahead with unseeing eyes. It was the first chance he'd had to really be alone for the past few days. So he'd seized the opportunity to think over a rather disturbing subject. Fuuko.

Recently, he'd found himself noticing things about Fuuko that he'd never looked twice at before. Her voice, the way she moved, and especially her eyes. Sure, they were different as his own, but he found his sister's infinitely more fascinating and beautiful then the ones he saw in the mirror every day.

Tokiya sighed and let his head fall back to rest against the trunk of the tree. Hell, he'd even caught himself mooning at Fuuko like some lovelorn idiot once or twice. His eyes widened as the significance of that thought struck him like a physical blow. Violently pushing the thought away, he brought the harmonica into his lips.

Eyes drifting shut, he took a deep breath and began to play. A sad, hauntingly beautiful melody drifted out over the park, keeping perfectly with his mood. The music wrapped around him like a lover's embrace, all thoughts of the outside world forgotten. There was only the music and nothing else. After an indeterminate amount of time he let the song trail off and end, leaving only silence.

Tokiya set the harmonica in his lap, eyes fluttering open to meet light purple ones only a few inches from his own. "Wha!" He squeaked in surprise and nearly fell off the branch.

"Wha!" Fuuko reached out to steady him. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay . . ." Tokiya replied, fighting a losing battle with the blush that threatened.

Fuuko sat back and regarded her twin thoughtfully. Frowning, she asked, "Okay, what's wrong?"

"Wrong?" Tokiya asked faintly, feeling a little light headed.

"Yes, wrong! Damn it, Tokiya, talk to me!" Leveling a glare at him, Fuuko burst out. She paused for a moment, trying to get her temper under control. "You look like you haven't slept in days. I swear you're losing weight. You've been wandering around like a depressed zombie for the last week. And then there's that song," she sighed. "Do you even know that you had made me and mom worry?"

Tokiya looked up in surprise at that, just now noticing the tear tracks on his twin's face. He reached out as if to touch her, but stopped just short and let his hand fall back into his lap, along with his gaze. "I didn't mean . . . . I'm sorry."

Tokiya started when Fuuko grabbed his chin and gently forced him to meet her eyes. "I'm worried about you," she said quietly. "Please, please tell me what's wrong."

"I . . ." At being forced to look into his twin's eyes, so filled with concern, the last of Tokiya's control crumbled away. "I can't!" How could Fuuko expect him to tell her what was wrong, when he wasn't even sure himself?

Fuuko blinked in surprise as her brother suddenly showed a pained look. She reached out and drew Tokiya into a comforting hug, expression turning dark when she felt her brother latch onto her shirt. This wasn't right. Tokiya had always been the stronger of the two, what the hell that made him in pain anyway?

"Shh . . ." she murmured, stroking Tokiya's back soothingly. "It will be all right." The words became a comforting litany and, after a while, she felt Tokiya getting relaxed.

Fuuko was not surprised to find that her brother had fallen asleep, still clutching at her shirt. Scooping him up, Fuuko jumped out of the tree, careful not to wake Tokiya as he did so. Looking down at her brother's face, she sighed.

"I wish you'd talk to me . . ." Shaking her head, she turned around and took her brother inside.

* * *

Tokiya's eyes fluttered open, and he yawned hugely, looking around with some confusion. He was in his bedroom, but how had he gotten there? Slowly, the memories of what happened earlier returned to him. His eyes widened and he groaned into his pillow. "How humiliating." He knew that Fuuko wouldn't care about it, beyond being worried about him, but it was embarrassing nevertheless.

A warm wash of contentment swept over him as he remembered the feeling of Fuuko's arms wrapped securely around him. A stray thought floated across his consciousness. '

'You have it bad' the thought made him sit bolt upright, eyes as wide as saucers. He sat there for a few minutes, the same phrase running through his mind over and over.

Sucking in a ragged breath, Tokiya wrapped his arms securely around himself.

"I'm in love with her." He said in a disbelieving whisper. His mind immediately threw out hundreds of reason why he wasn't, couldn't, and shouldn't be in love with Fuuko, all of which were easily countered.

"I've . . . got to go get some fresh air." He murmured.

* * *

Fuuko sat facing west, watching as the sun sank slowly beneath the horizon, bathing her in an orange glow. Her mind ran in circles, trying to figure out what was wrong with her twin, but finding no answers. She heard a faint rustle behind her and, a moment later, Tokiya sat down beside her. They remained silent for a long while, both wanting to talk, yet neither knowing what to say.

Finally settling on a somewhat safe topic, Tokiya asked, "I fell asleep?"

Nodding, Fuuko turned and stared at her brother for a long moment. "This isn't like you," she said.

Tokiya sighed, letting his eyes drift shut and dropping his head. The silence stretched between them, until he asked in a choked whisper,

"Have you ever been in love? Have you ever been so utterly and completely in love with someone that they're all you can think about? Have you ever feel the pain if you have such a forbidden love?"

There was a long silence before Fuuko replied quietly,

"No."

Tokiya nodded, the answer expected. Million pinpricks stabbed at his heart, he stood up and started walking away.

"Then you can't know how I feel. Please... Just leave me alone."

Fuuko jumped up and ran after her twin. "The hell I will! Why don't you just tell this girl and get it over with? At least then you'll know . . ."

Tokiya stopped and turned to face his sister.

"It's not that simple."

"Well, tell me who is the girl that you falling' in love with, and I'll tell her!"

Cocking his head slightly, Tokiya remained silent for a moment.

"Do you really want to know that badly?" he asked quietly. At Fuuko's nod, he stepped forward and cupped his twin's face gently. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to Fuuko's in a feather light kiss.

It wasn't much of a kiss, but it left Fuuko's mind reeling nonetheless. She stared with wide eyes as Tokiya pulled back, the sad resignation in her brother's eyes tugging at her heart. Before she could gather her wits enough to manage an intelligible sentence, Tokiya was gone, leaving her standing alone in the fading light.

* * *

Fuuko huffed in frustration, and stormed through the halls. She stopped and leaned against the railing staring out at the park, its beauty lost in her current temper. Tokiya was avoiding her. That much was painfully obvious. The only time she'd seen her brother in the past few days had been when there was at least one other person around. Fuuko didn't really want to confront her brother about this in the presence of others, and Tokiya knew it.

She blinked, a flash of color amid the green catching his eye. Fuuko leaned out over the rail in an attempt to see beyond the bush that was in the way. She grinned triumphantly as the very person she'd been looking for came partially into view. He was lying on the grass, one hand supporting his head, the other holding the book.

Fuuko had to hand it him; Tokiya had chosen a good hiding place. The small clearing was closed off on three sides, and was likely invisible from the path. It was only by sheer luck that she'd happened to stop in the one spot where Tokiya was semi visible.

Leaping over the rail easily, she snuck towards her brother, using the bushes as cover. Tokiya was so absorbed in his book that he didn't noticed Fuuko's presence until it was too late. The next thing he knew, Fuuko was sitting on his stomach and pinning him to the ground.

"What are you doing!" he demanded, struggling beneath Fuuko. Fuuko only tightened her grip. She knew Tokiya, and she knew that Tokiya would run the minute she let him up. Her brother had never dealt well with embarrassment.

"You've been avoiding me." Fuuko said, making it a statement, not a question.

Tokiya said nothing, his face doing a slow burn. He studiously avoided looking at his sister, instead fixing his gaze on a bush, which crumpled besides him as if it were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. He was also trying his damnedest not to enjoy the feeling of Fuuko's weight on top of him, but it was a losing battle.

"Damn it, Tokiya! Did you even bother to consider my feelings? First, you 'kiss' me, and it sure as hell wasn't in a sibling way, either. And now you're avoiding me. What the hell is going on!?" Fuuko growled; frustration plain on her face.

An irrational anger began building within Tokiya. Narrowing his eyes, he glared up at his twin.

"Why do you care!?" he hissed. "You really wanna know that bad? Fine. I'll tell you. I'm in love with you." The anger drained out of him as quickly as it had come. "There. Happy?" he asked, voice sinking to a miserable whisper.

Fuuko sat there gaping at Tokiya in shock. Coupled with recent events, it made perfect sense. The thought had struck her the other day when Tokiya had kissed her, but she'd passed it off as nonsense, assuming Tokiya had done it only to distract her.

Obviously, she'd been right on target. As she sat there staring down at her brother, who wore a slightly pained expression, his words from a few days before came to mind.

'_Have you ever been in love? Have you ever been so utterly and completely in love with someone that they're all you can think about? Have you ever feel the pain if you have such a forbidden love?_' Forbidden.

"Do you really think about my feeling against you?" she asked quietly.

Tokiya refused to look at her. "I. . . .I don't know."

Standing up, Fuuko released her brother. "Then you obviously don't know me at all." she said quietly, and began walking away. Tokiya leaped up.

"Wait!" When Fuuko didn't stop, he added a quiet, "Please?" He held his breath when Fuuko stopped, letting it out in a relieved sigh when she turned around, the hurt evident in her eyes. "I. . . I didn't mean . . ." Tokiya suddenly felt as though his legs could no longer support him and sank to the ground. "I'm just so confused." He murmured, resting his chin on his up drawn knees.

Fuuko's heart melted when she saw Tokiya sitting on the ground looking for all the world like a lost puppy. She never could stay mad at him for long. Crouching down in front of him, she put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We'll figure this out, one way or the other." Fuuko said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Tokiya looked up at her with heartsick eyes, and returned the smile weakly, but it was obviously fake, a failed attempt to keep Fuuko from worrying about him. Sighing, Fuuko stood up and held out her hand to his.

"Come on. Dinner will be ready soon." Slowly, Tokiya reached out and took the proffered hand, allowing Fuuko to pull him to his feet and take him inside.

* * *

Tokiya growled low in his throat and clutched at the sheets, body rocking in time with the motions of his lover. Soft hands roamed over his body, touching, stroking, caressing, and teasing. Soft lips descended on his in a passionate kiss, before moving to his neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive flesh. Light purple eyes dark with passion bored into his, and words he longed to hear floated over her in a whisper. "I love you. . ."

Tokiya's eyes shot open, and he lay there motionless, staring at the ceiling and panting heavily. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat, and for the umpteenth time, he cursed his teenage hormones. Every night he was subjected to these incredibly erotic dreams, and every day it became increasingly harder to look Fuuko in the eye. Trying rather unsuccessfully to ignore his raging hard on, he rolled out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, intent on taking a very cold bath.

Slipping into the cool water, he closed his eyes and let his head rest on the side of the tub. After his body had calmed down somewhat, he tried to think over the situation in a rational manner. He was honest enough to admit to himself that it wasn't just love, that a large part of his fascination with Fuuko had to do with physical desire. God knew he'd dreamt about screwing him stupid more than once, or rather, he amended, he'd dreamt about Fuuko screwing him stupid.

Maybe it was just some twisted sort of vanity. . . Fuuko was his twin after all. After thinking that over for a moment, Tokiya shook his head and dismissed the notion. While they weren't identical in a physical sense, their personalities were completely different too. But it wasn't mean that they are allowed to be in love anyway.

He sighed and ducked his head under the water. Reaching for the soap he quickly washed up and stepped out of the tub, wrapping a towel carelessly around his waist. Running his fingers through his sopping hair, he stepped back out into his bedroom.

Fuuko knocked once on Tokiya's door, before opening it and stepping inside. The sight that greeted her caused an odd tingle to shoot through her body. Tokiya stood with his back to her, rummaging around in his closet, and dripping wet. A towel barely clung to his waist, and his silvery long hair was plastered to his neck, his shoulders, his back...the color was dyed gray by the water. She found herself watching the water droplets intently as they ran a slow path down at Tokiya's back.

Tokiya turned around to look at her, a light blush creeping up his cheeks when he saw whom it was. "I'll be done in a second . . . just let me get dressed."

Fuuko shook her head slightly, as if pulling herself from a trance. She nodded. "Okay." Fuuko's face turned bright red as Tokiya disappeared behind the changing screen.

'What was I thinking!?' She berated herself. She'd definitely been getting a little excited, she noted with embarrassment, watching Tokiya walk around in nothing but a towel. And she slapped herself hard to remove the object from her brain.

At that moment Tokiya stepped out from behind the screen, fully clothed, much to Fuuko's relief.

"Mom had been calling us for breakfast."

"Yeah." Fuuko started to go, when she noticed Tokiya looking at her oddly. His head was tilted slightly, eyebrows furrowed as though he were trying to figure something out. Then he shook his head and smiled a little bit. "Let's go."

* * *

Fuuko wandered the gardens aimlessly, alone, as Tokiya had disappeared right after breakfast. They seemed to have come to an uneasy truce of sorts. They still walked on eggshells around each other, Tokiya afraid of disturbing their fragile peace, and Fuuko afraid of hurting her brother. Tokiya's confession had caused an upset in their relationship; an upset Fuuko hadn't a clue how to mend.

Turning the corner, Fuuko stumbled across a rather unusual scene. Her brother sat cross-legged on the grass, playing a light and happy tune on his harmonica.

Fuuko walked over and sat down beside Tokiya. "I never realized you were so good with music."

Grinning, Tokiya shrugged. "I guess I am, I never really thought about it."

Suddenly the tension between them that had been present for the past few days vanished as if it had never been. At least for the moment.

Turning to look at his twin, Tokiya's words died on his lips. Their gazes locked and held, neither able to look away, neither really wanting to. Fuuko felt a strange prickling sensation along her skin, her heart pounding fast and loud in her ears. The world seemed to blur and phase out around her, vision became hazy.

The next thing she knew she was leaning forward, staring into her brother's widening eyes. She pressed her lips to Tokiya's in a gentle, if somewhat inexperienced kiss. A thrill ran through her body as she felt Tokiya's lips parted slightly and press against hers. Becoming less gentle and more passionate, Fuuko deepened the kiss, sweeping her tongue inside Tokiya's mouth. She was dimly aware of her brother's arms sliding around her waist as their tongues twined together in an erotic fight for dominance. Fuuko pulled back reluctantly, the need for air making itself known. Tokiya stared up at her with half lidded eyes darkened with passion, breath coming in panting gasps. They remained like that for a moment, staring into each other's eyes, until Fuuko's mind began to find its function.

A fierce blush on her face, Fuuko jerked back, stammering incoherently. Apparently Tokiya had come to his senses as well, because his eyes were wide and he was beginning to bear a startling resemblance to a tomato. Fuuko jumped to her feet

"I . . . uh . . . didn't mean . . . Sorry!" she squeaked, turning around and making a mad dash for the home.

Tokiya sat on the ground, staring forward with unseeing eyes, his mind reeling in confusion. A hundred of thoughts and questions cluttered his mind, but he was able only to focus on one.

'_Did she just…kiss me?'_

* * *

Fuuko bumping her head hardly at her pillow.

'Stupidstupidstupidstupid!! He is my brother!!! My twin!!! What am I doing anyway?! Kissed him like that!! Hell!! Hell!! Hell!!' it was her thought.

She drew her knees to her chest. Hugging a big teddy bear, she started to cry.

'Why? Oh God, what kinds of destiny that you gave to us? What's with this feeling? Please do not curse us, or at least him! I don't know what to do, and what kind of act that I could show in front of him? Mom, please forgive your daughter . . .' Still sobbing, she let her minds looking for the explanation why she could done such a thing, it's horrible. Ashamed.

'I need to talk to her.' Tokiya walks towards Fuuko's room. And knock it slowly. And like the always, he coming in without waiting for the answer.

"Fuuko?!" he gasped surprisingly when he saw his sister's tears. He dashed to Fuuko's bed and set himself next to her. "What's happen?!!"

"Tokiya! Please stop this!!" she screamed between her cries. "I don't know what should I do!!" She drew both her hands to cover her face. "Please! Don't look at me like that! I. . . I . . ."

Tokiya grabbed her shoulders and drew her to his arms. Hug her tightly. Clutching at his T-shirt, Fuuko burst out all her tears. Her shoulders shake in sobs.

"Shhh. . . Please Fuuko, this wasn't your fault." Then he continues with lower tone, "but this is my fault! I'm the one who starts all of these problems!! This is my fault! Please, hold your tears! I am the stupid one; you do not have to cry like this! I. . ."

Fuuko released herself from Tokiya's embrace. Her eyes glare in anger.

"How could you?!" She slapped Tokiya's cheek. Tokiya's eyes stared at her in surprise. He touched his cheek, which felt like it's been burned.

"Fuuko, I'm sorry, I . . ." but his face met Fuuko's open palm once more, this time with more energy. Losing his patience, Tokiya grabbed both of her hand and pulled her to the bed. "Fuuko!!!" she bumped onto the pillow. Tokiya pressed her hardly.

Fuuko closed her eyes in afraid. Not dare to look at his eyes.

"Fuuko, let me finish my sentences, would you?" He whispered at her ear with weakly voice. There is no answer. Fuuko just diverted her gaze to the wall.

"Fuuko, please…or I'll get myself die right in front of you." Her eyes widen in shock for a moment, until finally she nodded. Tokiya loosened his grip. He made a cross-legs sat position beside her.

"It's all my fault. I don't know what was happened with my brain. I never know exactly when it's begun to start. That's why I act so strangely in front of you and mom. I just don't want anybody to know about my feelings. But, you had forced me to tell you and I can do nothing except tell you the truth." He stopped and took a deep breath.

"Yes, I'm in love with you…not as fraternal love, but as a man love a woman! I can't fight it. The more I try to forget, the more I feel it's getting bigger. I know pretty badly that this feeling is purely wrong! You're not the one that I could fall in love with by anyway and anyhow. I can't find the reason why I love you more than loving my sister! Oh God! I love you more than the life itself! I just can't explain why this must be happening. . ." Tokiya cuts off his words as Fuuko hugged him tightly.

"Do you think what I slapped you for? To make you realized that you must not take the entire fault on your side. I'm sad. Why do you never ask me about my feelings? You blame yourself, apologized too much, and thinking that you're the only actor at this drama? You're definitely wrong, Tokiya!"

Tokiya just blinked as he heard his twin's sentences. But he moved his hands to embrace her body and pulled her closer to him. Fuuko rested her head at the crook of his neck, and continue her words.

"You are always like this! Always doing without asking my opinion first!" she cries again. "You never think about my feelings! All on your mind is only about your feelings, your love, and feel pity against yourself! You do that is just because you're a coward! You're too afraid to know the reality, and now you blaming yourself like a hero! You darn!!" she cursed her brother in between her sobs. Tokiya freeze at her words.

"If…if like that…how is you feelings…against me?" he asked her hesitantly.

Fuuko lifted her head and faced him. She wiped the trail of tears at her cheeks. Then she takes his face between her hands.

"This is my answer. . ." She brings his face closer to hers. Gently, she closes her eyes and touches her lips to his.

A slow moan escapes his lips as Fuuko gently kisses him. Wanting her as bad as ever, he deepens the kiss. Fuuko moans in pleasure as his tongue invades her mouth. Allowing his mouth to go deeper, Fuuko presses her body against his. Tokiya's arms circle her waist and pull her as close as possible to him. She reaches up to and threads her fingers through his long silvery hair.

Fuuko breaks their kiss and lays her head on his shoulder. Her hands still wrapped around his shoulders. And so did Tokiya's. Gathering her courage, she whispered.

"That's all Tokiya. I'm under a curse, I love you too, as a woman loves a man. . ." then she lift her head to face her twin once again. Their eyes met. Share the pain, which showed at each other's. Fuuko finds herself can not hold her tears once again. "I wish we are allowed to have this feeling."

"Fuuko. . . if only you're not my sister. . ." Tokiya brushed the tears with his thumbs to wipe it away. "I could be the one who takes you as mine if. . ." his words cuts off and ended up with gasped as he looked up to the door where Mrs. Kirisawa stood froze and stared at them with frowned eyebrow, bulging eyes and shocked face.

* * *

"Fuuko, Tokiya, come here." Mrs. Kirisawa called the teenager twins to come to the living room where she sat there at the sofa, with next to her. Slowly, the teenager twins appeared and sat at the long sofa across their parent's seat. looked at her ex-husband and nodded as a sign for him to talk.

"I've heard the story about what was happened in between you two tomorrow from your mother. And as your father, I'll try to do my best to understand and to accept it, as far as I could. But this is not right after all. I believe both of you had known about this." He took a deep breath.

"Yes, we have to discuss this problem each other," Mrs. Kirisawa continues "as parents, we are obliged to help our child to solve their problems. Without exception. Maybe the root of this problem was our fault at the past, we've been separate you from each other and maybe the psychological effect in between you two was very deep or hard enough for such a young kid, so we're under obligation to solve this." She stopped for a while, giving time for the twins to understand her words. Tokiya and Fuuko listens her quietly, and nodded a little.

"And we have decided to give you two a help, if you want to. But if you all do not want this to be end, just tell us now and we'll not bothering you two anymore and let off what will happen afterwards. So please think about this carefully."

Then silence wrapping the atmosphere. Until cracked by Tokiya's voice.

"Yes, I want this to be ended. . . It will be hurt but it's better than having a forbidden love. . ." he spoke at weakly tone. It seems that so hard for him to utter such words. He gazed at the floor, unable to see his parent's eyes.

"You, Fuuko?" Mrs. Kirisawa asks her daughter. Fuuko can do nothing except nodded slowly. Mr. Mikagami let out a single sighs.

"Fine. Tomorrow we'll going to the hypnotic expert. He will wipe out the memories of the forbidden feeling in between you two. And remember, this is for the sake of yourself, Fuuko, Tokiya!" he finished his words with high tone.

* * *

At school, at the teacher's room.

Mikagami Tokiya sat in front of his teacher's desk. Listen to him without any interest.

"Mikagami Tokiya. Your score is very good, as a receiver of scholarship, you are great! I'm so proud to be your teacher. But I wonder why your sister did not achieve at least one or two grade before you…"

"Your mouth is stinky, Mr, please don't say any words!" Tokiya glared in bored at his teacher and stepped out from the teacher's room. "Excuse me!"

Suddenly a black-haired boy dashed right in front of him and crumpled to the floor. "Itaaaiiiii!!!!"

"Hanabishi Recca?" Tokiya stared at him.

"Huh? Uh, I'm sorry Tokiya. Are you hurt?" but one second after he ran away and from the distance of his back there are three people run after him. A human-shaped gorilla, a brown haired girl, and a purple haired girl. They are yelled at Recca as they try to chase him. The teacher rushed out to looking at what's caused the noise.

"Oh! That's Hanabishi Recca and his gank! Except Sakoshita, their score were in very pity condition! You better not to hang around with them!" The teacher grumbled.

But Tokiya had gone.

* * *

At the school's rooftop, five people gathered there.

"Hahahahaaa!!! So the teacher gives you the advice not to hanging around us! He must be nuts!" Recca laughs crazily when Tokiya tell him about the teacher. Domon and Yanagi sat at his sides.

"Oh well, Tokiya-senpai, Fuuko, are you two will keep up this secret forever? About the fact that both of you are twins?" Yanagi ask them while still guffawing at Recca's act.

Fuuko glanced at her twin. And she smiled to her friends.

"Uhm, don't know, I think since there is no one would believe, it's no problem. But it's better if there's no one knows about us except my close friends, I tell you, Tokiya is the best brother in the world! Right, Tokiya?" Fuuko smiled at her twin. Tokiya laugh as he stroked her purple hair gently.

"Yes, and you are the best sister in the world too. I love you so much . . . . . . . . . . _as my sister_. . ."

_**FIN.**_

Notes: Flame Of Recca and all his characters belong to Anzai Nobuyuki Sensei. OOC, AU, twin! Mikagami&Fuuko. So, at this story, Fuuko originally named Fuuko Mikagami.

Tell me what you think if you have time.


End file.
